Miraculous-Lee
by NinjagoZaneFan14
Summary: Marinette's cousin, Lee, is visiting from China until his missing parents are found. While he is there, they learn that they have more in common than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat in the airport, waiting. It was a Saturday morning in Paris and dappled light was shining bright through the airport windows between the grey clouds that were forming.

She was here with her parents to pick up her cousin who was coming from China to stay with them for a while.

"Now remember, Marinette. Lee is probably a bit shaken right now. Between his parents going missing and traveling to a new country. We want to make him feel as warm and welcome as possible while he is staying with us, okay?" Tom Dupain-Cheng said to his daughter.

"Of course, dad," she replied back.

"That's my girl," Tom said with a smile then looked thoughtful. "You don't remember your cousin do you?"

Marinette shook her head. The only time she had met him was when her family traveled to China when she was little, she barely remembered him at all.

"Well, I'm sure you two will find something to talk about, he's only a few years older than you, after all." Tom said. "He was learning English the last I heard and that was a long time ago."

His daughter didn't look too sure. "I don't know, dad. I feel like I'm always embarrassing myself… I'll probably say something wrong and make him feel bad."

"Nonsense, you'll be fine," her dad said reassuringly, then looked at the passengers arriving from the last plane. "Oh look, there he is now."

Tom and his wife, Sabine got up from their seats and began walking over to greet Lee. Marinette followed blindly, trusting that her parents knew what he looked like.

As the crowd dispersed a bit, they were able to get to Lee.

"Welcome to Paris, Lee," Sabine said. "I hope you are comfortable here."

"Thank you, Aunt Sabine." The young man said, his voice quiet and stiff, obviously just as shy as Marinette was feeling.

Marinette was finally able to see what her cousin looked like. He was Chinese with yellow-green eyes and blond hair with brown highlights. He was wearing a formal-looking blue shirt with navy blue buttons down the front, black pants, and a green jacket with a shiny scale-like texture. A silver snake-shaped armlet was coiled around his arm. He appeared to have subtle green eyeshadow on his eyelids and some black eyeliner on his upper lids.

He was carrying two heavy-looking luggage bags.

"Hi, I'm Marinette!" She said to Lee then gestured to his bags. "You want some help?"

"No." Lee answered simply. "...Thank you, but I can handle them myself."

"Oh, um, okay," Marinette said, putting her hands behind her back, starting to feel more awkward than she was feeling before.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you're exhausted from your long flight, and those bags must be very heavy," Sabine offered.

Lee nodded. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Well alright, come on then, the car is just parked outside," Tom said, walking to the exit.

Sabine and Marinette followed, Lee following close behind.

Marinette sighed.

 _I think I already messed things up,_ she thought to herself. _Oh well, maybe things can't get any worse, then._

As she and her family left, a mysterious young man left the terminal that Lee's plane's passengers came from.

He murmured under his breath to his dark red jacket's pocket. "Lee doesn't understand the danger he has entered, my friend. We have to warn him."

" _Well then we must do it quickly!_ "A small voice from his jacket pocket said quietly. " _Before it's too late!_ "

"No," the young man said. "Not now. We must wait. We can't risk exposing our identity yet. But soon. Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette, her parents and Lee entered the house.

"You have a lovely home," Lee said politely.

"Thank you, Lee. You will be sharing Marinette's room, she'll show you the way," Sabine replied.

Marinette smiled. "Yeah, come on, Lee."

Lee followed her lead up the stairs and to her room.

"I tried to make sure you had enough space for everything," Marinette said as she gestured to the half of her room she'd tried to make comfortable for Lee to stay in. "I hope it's okay."

Lee walked over to his bed and nodded. "It's fine. Don't worry."

Marinette looked relieved. "Oh, that's good. I'm glad."

With a small sigh, Lee put his suitcases down near his bed.

There was a awkward silence while Lee glanced around the room.

"So, um. Did you have a good trip from China?" Marinette said, trying to break the silence.

Lee nodded.

"That's great," Marinette said then looked down awkwardly.

The awkward silence continued until Marinette heard her name being called from downstairs.

"That's my mom, will you be alright alone for a few minutes?"

"I will be fine," Lee said simply. "Go ahead."

Marinette forced a grin then went back down the stairs.

Once Lee was sure he was alone he sighed a little in relief. "Okay, Slitha. You can come out."

A small green snake-like creature, a Kwami, flew out in front of him from a inner pocket of Lee's jacket.

" _You would not believe how ssstuffy it isss in there!_ " Slitha replied.

"I can imagine," Lee said. "And I'm sorry, but it was either that or my pants pocket or my suitcase which probably would have had you caught in security."

" _I sssuppossse it wasssn't too bad._ "

Lee laughed a little. "Now we just need to make sure we keep you out of sight of my cousin."

" _That'sss going to be difficult. What if you are needed here as Viper?_ " Slitha asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Lee said, taking one of his suitcases and putting it on the foot of the bed to start unpacking.

" _But how are we sssupposssed to find your parents if we are here? We're ssstuck here until they are found!"_

"...I don't know," Lee admitted sadly, taking a photograph out of the suitcase. "I didn't have the time I needed to find them…"

Slitha flee over to the photograph. " _Who do you think took them?_ "

"I have my suspicions," Lee said.

" _You mean_ -" Slitha tried to say but then suddenly heard footsteps. " _She's coming back!_ "

Lee let Slitha back into his jacket pocket then tried to act casual, observing his surroundings.

Marinette came into the room. "Hey. I'm back. Everything okay?"

"Very good, thank you," Lee said then looked at a picture on the wall. "Is that your boyfriend?"

A loud and embarrassed squeak escaped Marinette's mouth as she scrambled over and tore the poster down. "No!"

 _How could I have forgotten one of the posters?! Ahh!_ She thought to herself.

"He's my friend. I had the poster up to show my admiration for him. Uh, er- ...As a friend!"

Lee raised a eyebrow. "...Uh. If you say so."

Marinette nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Um, my parents wanted me to ask you if you wanted to see Paris a bit more so you're more comfortable here. Once you are done unpacking of course. Kinda like a tour."

Lee nodded. "That sounds interesting, just let me finish then."

"Do you want some help?" Marinette offered.

"No, thank you. I am alright," Lee said, putting away some of the stuff from his suitcase.

While he put some clothes away, Marinette glanced at the photograph that Lee unpacked.

"Those are your parents right?" She asked then winced in embarrassment. "Oh, oh my gosh I mean-"

Lee looked sad for a second then shook it off and nodded. "Yes, those are my parents... And me."

Marinette looked down. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to think about that stuff."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Lee said and walked over. "This photo was taken a few years ago."

"It's pretty," Marinette said with a smile.

"It was a good day, full of laughter," Lee remarked, then continued unpacking more.

Marinette squinted at the photo then looked at Lee. "Have you always worn that armlet?"

Lee hesitated but nodded. "Yeah. It's sort of a good luck charm of mine, given to me by my grandmother.. …I'm uh pretty much done unpacking for now, so how about that tour?"

"Oh. Sure!" Marinette said then went back downstairs, Lee following.

" _That was a close one,_ " Slitha said quietly just enough so Lee could hear.

Lee nodded then responded near silently. " _Yes. But it's fine now. No harm done. Let's just go on this tour. It will be fun._ "


End file.
